


The past is the past

by TheMaskedShadow



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Newt is okay, Not Canon Compliant, One of My Favorites, Zart is adorable and deserved better, just being a bit mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedShadow/pseuds/TheMaskedShadow
Summary: Casey (one of my OC's who I LOVE to use in absolutely everything) went through the changing four days after getting to the Maze. She remembers stuff, like before the Maze. She remembers mainly being Newt's girlfriend. The creators send up a box of serums that give the Gladers most of their memories back. Zart used to be her best friend, now it's different. Read if you want. (Not Canon Compliant)
Relationships: Frypan & Original Character(s), Gally (Maze Runner) & Original Character(s), Newt (Maze Runner)/Reader, Newt/OFC, Past Newt/OFC, Past Newt/Reader, Zart (Maze Runner)/Reader, Zart/OFC, Zart/Reader
Kudos: 4





	The past is the past

Casey remembers loving him. At one point, she's pretty sure she did. She also remembers that right before the Creators sent him into the Glade and took his memories, she had been about to break up with him. She can't remember why though, he's sweet, caring, and selfless. That's why she's confused about her feelings towards Newt. She remembers loving him, but she remembers being upset with him. 

"Andre's going to be okay, right?" Zart whispers to her, having snuck up on her. 

Casey jumps, looking around. She's a builder and Zart is a Track-Hoe, so how he had walked two-hundred some-odd yards to the edge of the Deadheads to her without her noticing, she doesn't know.

She shakes off her surprise and shrugs, "How am I supposed to know?"

Zart shrugs, his face red in embarrassment, and whispers, "I don't know. I was just asking."

"Sorry, I'm just jumpy today. Not in the mood, you know?" She feels bad now for making him embarrassed.

He nods and looks over at the Homestead where Andre is still yelling. He's shaking.

Casey sighs and pats him on the shoulder. She moves to where she won't hit him and raises her axe, swinging it into the hard wood of the tree. She continues this as Zart walks away with his head hung low back to the fields. 

About twenty minutes later, the box sounds. The yelling starts from the Homestead and Alby and a few others run out and to the box. Casey drops her axe, wiping her sleeve over her forehead and getting rid of the sweat the best she can. 

"Come on, Case. We've got a Greenie," Gally pats her on the shoulder and drags her over to the box.

Casey shivers, remembering her time in it. She had woken up shrouded in darkness, couldn't remember a single thing. She had paced in circles for a good few seconds before concluding that she was going to have to get out of there, so she had done the dumb thing and punched the metal wall. Of course, it had been dumb, but it had proved she wasn't dreaming. Her knuckles had split, blood running down her hand and wrist. When the boys had helped her out, she had stood there, glaring at them, while they stared at her. She had been the first girl, one month after the Greenie Thomas. Four days later, she had been running the Maze with Minho while Ben's leg was broken and had fallen. She had sat there waiting on Minho to make his normal u-turn, but the Griever had gotten there first and stung her. Minho had had to knock her out and carry her out, which wasn't pleasant on either's part, her ribs had been bruised and her shoes were torn up from dragging on the ground. Minho had said that was just what she got for being as tall as him. 

"There's no Greenie. Just a box." Newt called up. Gally lent him a hand and helped him out.

"What's in the box, Newt?" A couple of boys about out.

Casey watched Newt open the box and look confused, "There's syringes and a note. It says: 'These will bring some of your memories back. -Wicked-."

Alby them from Newt and starts for the Homestead. "I'll go first, if I don't die, then you guys can get in a line."

Casey looks over at Zart, who stayed on the edge of things, and where he was talking to Sally, the Greenie who had come up last month after Teresa. 

"You alright, Case?" Gally asks her and putting an arm around her shoulders. 

Casey nods, "Yeah, I'm fine. You going to do it?" 

Gally shakes his head, "Nu-uh, I got enough of my memories back from going through the changing, TWICE."

Casey laughs and nods, "Yeah, I think you're right. I'm not doing it either."

Gally claps her on the back and walks away and towards the Homestead. Casey watches him walk away, thinking about before the Maze. Gally had been mean and rude, but he'd understood that they weren't getting out of there. He'd been the ninth into the Maze, Casey remembers when they took him and put him in. She hadn't known where he went, only that he'd been right about Wicked not being the good guys.

"Casey, you coming?" Frypan called out.

She looks at the cook and nods, jogs over to him and walks with him to the Kitchen. Lunch time.

\----------

It was the next morning and by now, everybody who wanted to in the glade had gotten the serum and had most of their memories back.

Casey sat with Gally and Ben, talking about nothing and everything. 

"What about that other guy, uh, Aris?" Ben asks.

Casey shrugs, "I don't know. Maybe he's coming later?"

Gally frowns and shrugs, "Maybe. What about-" He's cut off by Alby coming into the kitchen and calling for him. Gally turns to Ben and Casey, "I'll talk to you later."

Casey nods with Ben and eats her stew-soup-whatever-it-is. Nobody really knows but none of them had the heart to ask Frypan and risk hurting his feelings. Even Gally.

"So... what are you going to do about Newt?" Ben asks her suddenly.

Casey splutters, her spoon falling back into the bowl. "What about him?"

"Do you think he remembers? That you two were dating?"

Casey raises an eyebrow at her friend and turns, finding Newt staring at her. She turns back to Ben, "I'd say so."

Ben laughs and flicks her in the forehead. "Come on, we've got work to do."

Casey rolls her eyes and follows him.

\----------

The heat was burning her skin as she handled the wood. She held the beam as Ben nailed it into place. Gally and Nick handled the other beam. They were fixing up the Slaughterhouse for Winston. 

"What's Newt doing?" Ben asks her.

Casey frowns and shields her eyes from the sun with her arm, looking at the blonde walking over to them. 

"Casey? Can I talk to you?" Newt asks. 

Casey raises an eyebrow and looks at Ben. His own eyebrows are raised and he looks amused. She playfully smacks him on the arm and nods to Newt. 

"Doug! Come help Ben!" She calls. The Slicer looks up from the chicken he's chasing and nods. 

Casey follows Newt to the Deadheads and a little ways in.

"So what'd you want to talk about?" She asks.

Newt fidgets with his fingers and turns red, "W- well, I was j- just wondering... Do you remember that you were my girlfriend?" 

Casey turns a little red and nods.

Newt stops fidgeting and takes a deep breath, "W- well, I wanted to t- tell you, that I- I- I-" 

Casey gets a little agitated now, "Will you just spit it out?" 

"I don't love you. Not anymore. I might have at some point, but I don't think I do anymore." He says fast.

Casey feels her cheeks turning red, "Okay. I don't like you anymore anyway. Why do you think I never said anything? You didn't have to say it to my face." She turns and leaves him standing there, but turns around and looks him in the eye again, "Oh, and you could've said it out there instead of dragging me away from work. Ben needs my help." 

She walks out of the Deadheads and back to the Slaughterhouse. The emotions were building up inside her. She remembers going to break up with Newt, but then she hadn't been able to find him. That had been right before and when he was put in the Maze. She remembers sitting with Zart and complaining about something and he had looked her in the eye for once and said something. That had been a month after Newt disappeared. He had said something, but she couldn't remember, and she had walked off grinning and unable to stop smiling for hours. Then, Zart had been gone the next morning. She can't remember much after that.

Casey feels tears reaching her eyes and turns away from her path to the Slaughterhouse and over to the fields. She doesn't need Ben or his questions right now. She wiped her eyes and picks up a shovel and angrily shoved it into the soft dirt next to Zart and where he's digging the rows.

"Casey? Are you okay?" He asks. She looks at him and finds him looking generally worried and concerened. 

Casey takes a deep breath and let's it out, throwing the dirt over her shoulder and into the pile Zart had started. 

"No," she finally answers.

Zart steps out of his row and takes the shovel from her and pulls her in. She tenses up as he puts his arms around her, not used to anyone but Gally hugging her, and that's only when she's calming him down. Well, Frypan on the occasion. 

"What are you doing?" She asks him. 

"Hugging you, " he whispers in normal, quiet voice.

She sighs, depending into his grasp and wraps her arms around his waist. She rests her head on his chest and sighs again.

After a few moment, Zart pulls away and sits down, her following. 

"You okay now?" He asks.

She shrugs, " I don't know. What do you remember from... Before? "

He raises an eyebrow, "Not as much as everybody else. I only let Jeff and Clint use half a syringe on me."

" Why? " she's surprised.

He shrugs, "I'm okay with how it is now and I don't want to have what I remember getting in the way and ruining friendships I have now. " 

She nods. "Okay, so what DO you remember?"

"Mostly school in the Wicked headquarters. I remember you and I playing a prank on Fry and getting cleaning duty for it. I remember you and I sitting with Ben when was stuck in the Infirmary for breaking his foot and his arm. That was our fault by the way. I remember when you and Newt started dating and how -" he cut himself off then , looking down and going red.

Casey smiles and late him on the shoulder, "I remember you telling me that Minho was going to get himself killed for flirting with me when I was dating Newt and how you and I made Ben tell Gally that Newt was my boyfriend so Gally didn't kill me. "

Zart grins and nods, "Ben came back with a bloody nose."

Casey laughs, but then catches sight of Newt sneaking off into the Homestead with Sally.

Zart turns around and sees them and turns back to her. "You and Newt get in a fight or something?"

"He broke up with me actually, said he didn't love me anymore and doesn't know if he ever did. "

Zart looks at her confused, "Wait, but you already knew he didn't love you."

Casey looks at him, " what do you mean? "

"It's one of the things I remembered first, you going to break up with him and not being able to find him. You came to me a few days later and told me that he had cheated on you with Sally and that you were going to break up with him the next time you got to see him. "

She looks down slowly, taking in what he had said. Newt had cheated on her with Sally. That had been why she was going to break up with him. She nearly cries sitting there with Zart being a witness.

"I told you that no matter what, you were always going to have me." Zart whispered, barely audible and looking away from her.

She reaches out and girls his wrist, " Thank you. "

Zart looks at her, his face beet red and slightly smiling. "No problem."

\------------

A few week later, Casey is dropping off supplies in the Homestead when she heard it. Moaning and kissing and slamming. She was about to knock to make sure whoever it was okay, but then she heard the voice -Sally- cry out 'Newt'. She then turned and left. while trying decide between going to the Slaughterhouse and the fields, Winston or Zart, she ended up in the kitchen. Frypan wasn't there as dinner wasn't for another three hours, so she sat down and contemplated her existence. Wasn't it enough knowing that Newt cheated on her? Why did she have to hear that? 

She had gotten the other half of Zart's part of the syringe the day after her talk with him in the fields. Jeff was saving it for him and Zart had said she could have it if she wanted. She had decided to take it because she wanted to remember him saying that he'd always be there for herself and not by Zart saying it again. She hadn't talked to him since, because that wasn't all he had said.

"don't think about him anymore then, you have me! I care about you more than he ever has, Casey! I'll always be here for you." He had said.

"I hope so. How else are Ben and I supposed to not get ourselves killed?" She'd asked.

Zart had frowned and shaken his head, "That's not what I mean. I mean that I'm in love with you, Case. Always have been. And frankly, even with Newt gone now, Im still jealous of him. "

Casey had turned red and gotten up and walked away. She had heard Zart crying that night for ruining their friendship. But, what he hadn't known, was that she'd been smiling when she walked away. She hadn't known what to say.

"Casey? Are you alright? What are you doing in here?" Zart asked from the doorway. He shut the door behind him and set the container of carrots on the counter.

She jumped up off the ground and wiped her eyes, " I'm fine, Zart. I ran in here because I heard Newt and Sally doing... Well, you know. "

Zart's eyes widened and his face turned red at the mention of those activities. "Oh."

" Yeah, " she laughed a little at how he reacted.

He rubbed the back of his neck.

She said took a breath, "So... I remember what you said..."

His eyes widened further, " Y - you do?"

She would've answered, but the door knob was jiggling and she could hear Sally giggling outside.

In a desperate attempt to get Sally to go away and not see her, Casey reached forward and pulled Zart to her, pressing her lips roughly into his. He was about an inch or two taller than her, so he nearly smacked into her forehead, but stopped himself. He put his hands on her hips. Her left hand went to his shoulder and her right stayed where it was with his shirt grasped firmly in it and holding him to her. 

Sally and Newt came into the kitchen and gasped. **(Dramatic gasp)**. 

Newt shook his head and left the room, towing Sally with him.

Zart pulled away from her taking deep breaths. "What was that?"

Casey grinned at him, "I know it's long overdue, but I love you too."

Zart didn't walk away like she had, instead his hands stayed on her hips and his breathing evened out. 

He leans back down a slight bit and presses his lips back onto hers, pushing her into the wall. And that was how Ben and Frypan found them. 


End file.
